


A Conversation at West 35th Street, Not Far From the Hudson River

by Argosy



Category: Nero Wolfe - Stout
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-21
Updated: 2006-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argosy/pseuds/Argosy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.  What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation at West 35th Street, Not Far From the Hudson River

"Flummery." Wolfe leaned back in the only chair into which he truly fit.

"Pure truth."

"You fascinate that woman."

"No longer. She's like the poem in that book you were reading before lunch, 'la belle Dame sans merci.'"

"Keats," he muttered. "Overwrought piffle."

"Be that as it may, Miss Rowan is getting married, and not to me." I riffled through the plant records. After a moment, Wolfe gave a small grunt--an expression of deep sympathy. I looked up.

"You would not be able to change her mind?"

Since it concerned women, Wolfe would believe the lie. "No," I said. "I wouldn't."


End file.
